Joint replacement, and particularly knee replacement, has become increasingly widespread. Various knee prostheses and procedures have been developed to treat the debilitating effects of knee joint deterioration (e.g., such as that caused by arthritis, injury, or disease). A fairly common procedure used to repair a patient's knee is a total knee replacement, in which the tibia is resected and replaced with a tibial component, and the femur is resected and replaced with a femoral component. In some instances, the surgeon will also replace the articulating surface on the posterior aspect of the patella where it interfaces with the femoral component, which can help improve the results of the total knee replacements. A surgeon may also elect to perform a partial knee replacement where only some portions of the patient's knee will be replaced. It may also be desirable for the surgeon to replace the articulating surface of the patella in a partial knee replacement.